


A Night Together

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Angel and Vaggie chill and Angel faces his fear head on
Relationships: Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 213
Kudos: 7





	A Night Together

Angel Dust was chilling in his room into the hotel not really doing anything as he didnt have stuff to do for charlie or clients and his sobriety update wasnt due for another few days. He was improving. 

He was bored and that was rare when that happens. However Vaggie appeared out of the blue and knock on his door. 

"Yes? Hows it going toots?" Angel asked Vaggie. Vaggie rolled her eyes but smiled warmly at him as her and him have grown closer recently. 

"Want to have a girls night?" Vaggie asked with a smile as since they were both friends Vaghie wanted to spend time with him. Angel laughed. 

"You dont have to ask me twice" He laughed. Vaggie entered his room 

Soon enough Vaggie and Angel were hanging out doing eachothers nails. Vaggie was impressed by how good Angel was at doing nails

Angel worked very carefully adding a regular coat and top coat on Vaggies nails as Vaggie smiled appreciatively

Angel smiled as well lovingly doing her nails as Vaggie kept her hands still. 

"Your doing very well Angel how long have you been doing your own nails?" She asked as she was genuinely curious. He chuckled

"I've been doing it for a while toots. That's why I'm so good at it" He laughed as he did her nails 

Angel chuckled at her as he helped her. She smiled with curiosity as he did them for her. Soon he was done and dge looked at them. 

"Thanks Angel...could you paint my toe nails red to...that drives Charlie crazy." She giggled suggestivly. Angel laughed. 

"Keep it up and sure I will" He laughed doing her nails. She sat theri as she watched him carefully add the polish. 

Once Angel was done he added final top coat and then painted Vaggies toe nails a red color

Angel wanted to ask her something but he didnt know what she would say he was nervous to do it as Vaggie thanked him for doing her nails

Angel continued to to paint Vaggies toe nails. As Vaggie watched him do his work. Vaggie thought about returning the favor but knew Angel was very self conscious about his feet so she wasnt sure 

She didnt want to scare Angel when she asked him. She just wanted to help him. Soon he was done and Vaggie thanked him again

"No problem I enjoyed that....now what else do you want to do?" He asked smiling. Vaggie looked away thinking about what to say before speaking

"Look dont get scared when I ask this....this is only a question..." She began to say. Angel stared at her with a curious expression. 

"Go ahead and ask" He said wondering what it could be. Vaggie bit her lip and spoke

"I know...you dont like feet or your own feet and are self conscious however If you want I can return the favor you did for me and paint your toes a pretty color...Again I know how you feel about them and I understand that I just...wanted to do that for you to be nice I dont mean any harm by it and you can refuse to do this if you dont want to do this. I would never force you to do something you dont want to do..." She asked. 

Angel was shocked by her kindness. He was not offended at all and even touched by her offer but was a still kind of nervous 

"I'm very self conscious about my own feet..." He said nervous and Vaggue nodded kindly. 

"I completely understand. I'm not forcing you Its just a question. If you tell me no then I wont do it. I just want to do something for you and I promise to keep this a secret~"Vaggie said reassuringly watching him patiently 

Angel was facing a dilema. He was not opposed to the idea of Vaggie doing his nails on his feet but was still very self conscious. He spoke. 

Do you promise not to tell anyone about this or tell them or show them my feet?" He asked and Vaggie shook her head confused as to why Angel thought she would do that to him

"No absolutely not. I'd never do that to you Angel trust me" Vaggie said. Angel thought about it for a bit and finally decided. 

"Alright fine you can do them. To be honest I dont usually do my toe nails and the idea seems good. Besides maybe it will help me get over my fear." Angel said blushing while turning his head away. 

"See Angel? That's the spirit. Dont worry I'll be careful." She reassured. Those comments comforted Angel. 

Angel slowly nervously bared his feet and requested his color pick and Vaggie's eyes widened. Angel's feet were not ugly at all. In fact they were beautiful....but unfortunately he didn't see them like that. She smiled as her eyes returned to a kind stance. 

"They are pretty cute Angel~" She teased making him blush. Vaggie got to work painting them pink due to Angel's request 

.Angel was litterally shaking from the painting but calmed down as he wasnt as afraid as he was years ago. 

She smiled lovingly painting them while letting them dry as she moved to each one carefully coating each one. 

Angel still shook from as he was a bit scared still but then began calming down Vaggie gave him a comforting smile painting each one lovingly. 

Angel was starting to calm down as the thing was pretty comforting he still felt self conscious but wherever those feelings still were they were being drowned out by comfort. 

Soon Angel stopped feeling self conscious as his enjoyment grew Vaggie grinned at them teasingly but also gave a comforting smile at Angel. Angel was blushing but it wasnt fearful blushing it was feel good getting teased blushing

Vaggie made Angel's toe nails very colorful they looked really nice. If they looked cute before now they looked super cute now

Vaggie did each one slowly so as to not startle him. Vaggie was doing a an excellent job. Soon Vaggie finished and Angel realized that he got over his fear. That was a very loving and lovely thing for Vaggie to do. 

"I actually quite liked that Thank you...I dont think I'm afraid anymore" He said kindly and happily. His eyes showed he was more relaxed about his feet. Vaggie smiled back glad that Angel had beat his fear 

"I'm glad Angel...I really am. I'm so proud of you for beating your fear because it looks like your not afraid so I'm glad I was able to help you beat that fear~" She said smiling. Angel hugged her and Vaggie hugged him in return

"Thank you Vaggie...thank you so much!" He said with happiness. 

"No problem Angel" She whispered lovingly

After that Vaggie and Angel solidified their friendship for good as they were now besties just as how Cherri and Angel were besties and it was because Vaggie painted Angel's toe nails. He was very grateful. 

Their friendship grew over time till they point they were nearly inseparable and painted eachothers nails often and had girl nights often (they called them that even if Angel was a man) and Charlie couldnt help but be super happy about them improving their friendship. She realized that all things got better in the end.


End file.
